User blog:ThornadotheThunderdrum/The Octonauts and The New Crew
Under Construction It was early in the morning, Shellington was out looking for Gup-F the Reef using Gup-E. Dashi was helping him navigate the Gup-F using a modded Gup Finder. They reclassified it as Gup-R. As he was checking the young reef, he spotted big fish eggs. "Jumping Jellyfish! This is another batch of Vegimals!" he exclaimed. Luckily the radio was off, or else the whole Octopod will be rattled. He left immediately after he was done. Meanwhile, down to the bottom of the Mariana Trench, Tweak was upgrading the soon to be base Octolab with the Octobots along with one that was damaged during one time in a lava cave. She used the Gup-S so she could test it out in warm waters and is also used as a mini-base. Speaking of which she is planning to do with the new Gup she is designing. At the Octopod, Peso is ready to leave for Gup-R to release a new batch of Zebrafish to their new home using the Gup-X which he is planning to test. He put the batch into an aquarium at the back of Gup-X. Kwazii was the backup Octo-hatch opener. "Kwazii, open the Octo-hatch please," Peso said. "Yeow!" Kwazii replied as he opened the Octo-hatch. Only to his surprise that Captain Barnacles was waiting there with two more in the Gup-A. "Kwazii, didn't you hear me on the radio," he said. "Oops, sorry about that," Kwazii replied. As the trio boarded off Gup-A, another Gup arrived as Peso left the Octopod. It was Shellington who arrived with surprisingly large eggs. "Shellington, what in the Seven Seas are those eggs?" Kwazii said. He didn't reply as he raced past them and into the lab. "Anyway, let's introduce the new crew. Meet Pearl and Pinto. Pinto and Pearl, welcome to the Octonauts," Captain Barnacles introduced. At the Octolab, Tweak was still working furiously with the Octobots as Veggiebot threw carrots repeatedly at her. She was surprisingly tired and took a break as the Octobots worked on. She called out Octopod to request for backup. To be informative she called out Tomminow to be backup. Tominnow accepts, jumps into the Gup-V with supplies as Kwazii opens the Octo-hatch. In the Octopod lab, Shellington called Tunip and Barrot to keep a close watch on the Vegimal Eggs as he was called to the HQ. Everybody else was already there. The new Octonauts needed a little training to go with the flow. They went to the Special Training Room next to the launch bay so they could train them. "Pearl and Pinto, you could do this. Try your hardest," Captain Barnacles acknowledged. Tominnow arrived at the Octolab to help with the remaining nooks and crannies. She also loaded up some equipment for the Octopod storage as it was converted to a base. As Tominnow unloaded the cargo, Tweak began work on the new Gup. "This will be done faster than you can say buncha, munchy, crunchy, carrots," Tweak said. The design of the new Gup is a sperm whale smaller than the Octolab but fuel-efficient. It serves as the moveable base for the new crew. Speaking of which they will move the Octolab to a higher place to be Octonaut friendly. But the unavailable Gup-C won't make it help. What could they ever hope for. As Tominnow was preparing to leave, a tremor hits the Octolab shaking it. Luckily, Tweak didn't remove the legs yet because it would be disastrous and the plan would be discontinued. Tweak called out on Octopod to prepare Gup-C which was not up-to-date with its system check. Kwazii accepts to prepare Gup-C, Tominnow is preparing to leave, everything is good. Except for one thing lurking in the shadows. Peso was still en-route to Gup-R. They were comfortably cruising along. As they cruise along the Twilight Zone, a typhoon hits the Gup-X. "Flappity Flippers! This is a strong one," he said. He called out on Octopod to warn them about the incoming storm. Also he activated sticky wheels just to be safe from it flipping over. They violently pushed through the cold storm Peso relying on the Gup-X capabilities. After an alleged long time, they finally made through the storm and to the developing reef. Peso released the Zebrafish and dropped some corals into the sand near Gup-R so it would help with the development. As for Kwazii, it was a system mayhem! He kept monitoring Gups that were out there and opening the hatches. Captain Barnacles passed the checklist to Dashi so he could pilot the Gup-C. But there was one tiny problem and it led to another. The Octopod was out-of-date of its system check and as Kwazii opens Octo-hatch 1, it jammed! So it meant that they have to go to Octo-hatch 2 which was fairly new and glitchy. At the Training Room, the two new Octonauts were doing good at the exerscises, speeding through the course. Pinto wanted a swashbuckling medical course and Pearl wanted an urchin eating-scientist course. They were both amazing at their own courses. But here comes the tricky part. At the last exercise, they were to switch courses so if one is unavailable at a course, the other would be backup. "This will be tricky," they both said. "Do the way whatever's best for both of you in these exercises," Dashi said, "It would be much easier for you guys," As they were about to start, Peso arrived just in time for the final exercise. "Whew, did I miss it?" he questioned. "It's about to start Peso, hurry to the room!" Kwazii replied. He hurried as fast as his feet can carry him. In the room, Shellington taught Pearl about Peso's technique in how to bandage animals fast. Pearl listened as she knew this was the key to becoming an Octonaut. "Are you guys ready?" Dashi said. "Yes!" they replied. "3,2,1, GO!" Dashi acknowleged. As they were trying through the courses, the storm that Peso warned the Octopod about, hit them shaking the launch bay. They postponed the time for Dashi needs to secure the base. Dashi raced through the launch bay and into the HQ to secure the Octopod. She tried to, but Octo-hatch 1 was jammed into a small opening. "Oh no, the Octo-hatch is jammed! Everyone try to close it," she said through the radio. At the Octolab, Tominnow leaves with the supplies as Captain Barnacles arrives to tow the Octolab up to the Twilight Zone. Tweak was now working on the Gup-P far from the Mariana Trench. But she didn't know about Captain Barnacles being attacked by three Gulper Eels. The Gulper Eels thought that Captain Barnacles was attacking them. "Listen guys I'm not attacking your home. I'm just moving the base to somewhere else," he said. He also offered them fish biscuits as a friendly offer. They accept and let him through. Tominnow is cruising through the rough, choppy oceans. She didn't know that she was suppose to bang the funnel before she was to go so the engine had to fail on her. She was stranded in the ocean. Luckily a coral was near her and she was good at thinking on her foot. Shellington is prepared to go check on Guppy Reef in the Gup-S with Dashi so she could check over the reef and into an island full of life. Kwazii opened Octo-hatch 2 for them and they left. The checklist was done and Pearl and Pinto were officially Octonauts. But they were not assigned on any missions yet. Captain Barnacles is still working with Tweak, but choppy waves got into the way and the second wave of the storm is coming. "We have to hurry up if we want to get into the Octobase with a finished Gup," Captain Barnacles said. "Don't worry Cap, this Gup will be finished faster than you can say, buncha, munchy, crunchy, carrots," Tweak reassured. But Tweak is not reassured herself. Pearl looked at the radar and the second wave was coming in fast at the Octopod. "(gulps) The Octo-hatch is jammed to a little hole. We tried to close it, but it didn't move a bit," Peso said. They were worried about flooding. The pool was almost full to the brim. Shellington and Dashi had arrived at the reef and checked out if it was fine in the choppy waves of the ocean. There were some injuries but Shellington prepared for this and learned 5 ways to bandage fish. Dashi was checking up top. She was shocked to find a prototype Gup. Probably in the shape of a bonefish but unfinished like the Gup-F. It was streamlined like the Gup-B but wasn't turbo engined. She is planning to disassemble it and take it to the Octopod where she could rebuild it. Underwater, Shellington was aiding the reef when he heard a speedy shark go past him. "Whoa! A shark just raced past me Dashi. Luckily, it didn't go for me," he said. The shark was Lenny. He was racing to the Octopod since his lagoon was badly damaged and his friends needed bandages really bad. He was racing so fast that he swam past the Octopod. He got into the back and knocked. Inside the Octopod, Peso was surprised by his presence and let him in. Category:Blog posts